1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to media storage containers having latches that are used to keep the lid and base together in the closed position until the latch is moved to an unlatched position. Specifically, the invention relates to a media storage container having a latch that is movable to a storage position which allows the lid to be opened and closed.
2. Background Information
A variety of latches have been used with media storage containers to hold the container lid closed with respect to the container base. Drawbacks with existing containers include the need to close the latches when the containers are shipped. Closed latches must be unlatched before the containers are loaded with media. When latches are left opened for shipment, extra room must be provided in the shipping containers. Another drawback is that consumers must tear some latches from the containers once the containers have been purchased. If the consumer wishes to retain the latches and use them from time to time, the latches are otherwise hanging outwardly from the container when not being used. A media storage container having a latch that may be moved to a storage position is thus desired in the media packaging art.